Innocent Eyes
by KittenRainbow
Summary: Full of light and innocence, little Wolfie Mario experiences the world for the first time. Hope you like, and please review!
1. Prologue

_There is always such a thing as too much stress. _

_ When someone has a lot of distress with them, there are different reactions to it. Some may experience aches or pains, others can have irritability or short temper, still others can have memory problems, and lastly, some may have changes in their behavior. _

_ At least, that's what Luigi thought. He had been seeing that Mario seemed to be under more stress than normal. Every day for two weeks straight, Bowser had been kidnapping Princess Peach and locking her in his castle. As Mario loved her dearly, he was willing to risk his safety and well-being to go out there and save her. But after the first week, Mario had begun to look...tired. Because he had to go back and forth from Peach's Castle to Bowser Castle to save his princess, he didn't exactly have a lot of time to eat and get rest. He was determined to make sure that his princess was safe and sound. But soon, that started to take its toll on him. Not only did Mario have to go back and forth between the two castles, he often spent a great deal fighting Bowser, who was always ready with some new gimmick._

_ Soon, the plumber's strength began to wear down gradually, up until the point when it became hard for him to even walk without stumbling into a wall or something. At last, when the fourteen consecutive days of endless battling and rescuing were finally over, Mario had time to himself. But instead of resting (and eating), he practically became Peach's bodyguard, making sure no one kidnapped his princess again. Or course, he was still polite about it and also remembered to give Peach some deserved privacy and "alone-time" when she wanted it. He was under constant pressure, in fear that Bowser or some other bad guy might try to hurt her. He only ate and tended to himself when Luigi was there to remind him, but he could not rest. All that pressure he was enduring to keep Peach safe made it impossible for him to sleep peacefully. Even with the little sleep that he managed to get every couple of days, it was not enough to satisfy his energy levels. Peach soon noticed how obsessed he was becoming with protecting her, so she pulled him aside and tried to talk some reason into him. She said that he didn't to keep a constant eye on her; that she could take care of herself; that he needed to be careful. In his current condition, it could be very harmful to his health. Who knew if he would eventually crack._

_ After a few days, both Peach and Luigi took notice of Mario's gradual change in character. The lack of sleep (and food) was causing him distemper. He seemed to be irritated all the time (except when he was around Peach), and his usual sense of humor was gone. Dark circles took residence under his eyes (which seemed less bluer than normal), and his skin paled. He began to look different from his usual cheerful appearance. _

_"We have to do something about this," Luigi said worriedly to the princess. "He's gonna snap soon if he stays like that." _

_"I know...but what?" Peach replied, anxiously wringing her hands. _

_"Well, he needs one hell of a stress reliever, he's got mountains of it on his back. So, what do you suggest?" _

_"On his back..." Peach repeated softly. Then her face lit up. "I know!" she said. "I'll treat him to a relaxing massage, and then we'll see how it goes, okay?" _


	2. A Voice in His Head

_This is the story of how Wolfie Mario first appeared into the world. If you don't know who that is (and you should know :P), just head on over to deviantART and look for BabyAbbieStar, that's my username. You'll see more info on who the little wolf is. :)_

_By the way, Wolfie Mario belongs to me.  
Hope you like, and please read and review, I would appreciate it!_

* * *

"Mario, could you come over here, please? I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

The distressed plumber snapped himself out of his daze and quickly walked over to the princess's side, ready to carry out any commands she gave him. "What can I do for you?"

"Remember that little talk we had a few days ago, about you needing to relax?" Peach asked.

Mario closed his eyes and exhaled before he opened them again. "Y-Yes, I do. What about it?"

"Well, it looks like you're starting to forget it, because you're as stiff as ever," Peach continued. "I told you, I don't need constant monitoring. If I do need your help, that's when I call you, okay?"

"Yes, you told me that before," Mario said, beginning to get tired of having this same conversation again. "But what if Bowser kidnaps you again while I'm not there?"

Apparently, Peach was tired of this conversation, too. "Mario, that's what I mean by 'calling you'. If I ever need your help in _any_ way, whenever it's an emergency or not, I will call you."

"But, Peach-"

The princess quickly placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. "That's it. No more buts. You just need to calm down, and _relax_, for love's sake."

At that moment, she remembered the conversation she also had with Luigi a day ago. She had said that she would give Mario a massage in hopes to ease his nerves. "That's it!" she said brightly.

"Mmph...?" Mario asked, Peach's hand still on his mouth.

"Here, come with me. I want to show you something," the princess said happily, taking his hand and leading him away. "I know just the thing to make you relax!"

* * *

After leading Mario around the castle and going up a corridor of seemingly endless stairs, the two had arrived at their destination.

"I don't think I-I've been in this part of the section before..." Mario commented, looking at all the unfamiliar decorations.

"That's because I've had this place recently remodeled. It's been blocked off till now," Peach replied, opening a door. A soothing scent of morning glories wafted through. Come on in."

Once they were inside, the princess walked in a bit and flipped a switch. Mario's eyes widened in surprise. "A massage table...?"

In the center of the room (painted cerulean and lavender), there was a white massage table, with a soft pillow at one end. The floor had small bouquets of flowers sitting in vases all around the perimeter. There were two small pink butterflies resting on one of the bouquets. A small music player was playing an Evanescence song over in the corner, though he couldn't tell what song it was.

"You like it?" Peach asked proudly. "My own personal massage room!"

"So...am I going to be giving you a massage?" Mario asked, feeling discomfort.

"Nope, just the opposite!" she replied optimistically. She clapped her hands a little. "Yay!"

"Yay...?" Mario repeated, a little nervous. This didn't seem like such a nice surprise after all. _Maybe he should leave now..._

"Alright then, before we begin, I need you to change into this," the princess said, going over to a corner and picking up some soft clothes. "I can't massage you with those tough overalls you're wearing."

* * *

_ This is happening so fast...!_ Mario thought in a panic. He was now lying on the table on his belly, wearing the loose red shirt and blue pants that Peach had given him. _What kind of surprise is this...?!_

"Don't be nervous, Mario," Peach advised, dimming the lights a little. She walked over and picked up a bottle of massage oil. "Relaxing is the main goal of this." Opening the bottle, she poured a bit of the slippery liquid onto her hands, rubbing it to warm it up. "Now, take off that shirt for me, okay? Let's start with your back."

Obeying her, Mario sat up a little and removed his shirt, exposing his back and chest. Then he lay back down, trying (and failing) to relax.

_ Just relax...it'll be fine,_ he thought.

He was so focused on that thought that he gave a shrill yelp when Peach placed her hands on his back. "Well, Mario, calm down!" Peach scolded mildly. "It's not like I'm gonna cut you into pieces or anything."

"I-I knew that," Mario stammered, embarrassed to have heard his voice rise to such a high octave. His hands gripped the edge of the table.

"Okay, let's try this again," Peach said in a softer tone. "And try not to freak out; it's only me." She placed her hands on his upper back, near his neck.

Mario's breathing quickened when he felt her hands on him, but when she began to "work her magic", he let out an odd sound of pleasure. "Oh..."

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Peach was a professional massage therapist; it felt so nice. First, she spread the massage oil all over his back. Then, she made little palm circles, kneading gently, but firmly, over his lower back, keeping away from his spine.

For the first time in a long while, some of the heavy tension began to lift off. Mario closed his eyes and let out a content moan. At first, he was a little embarrassed by the sound, but after the fifth or sixth time he made it, he really didn't care anymore. All he could think about was how damn good this felt.

After Peach finished with the palm circles, she began using her knuckles. She pressed very gently on his lower back (since there were no ribs to protect his internal organs), then carefully applied more pressure leading up to his shoulders. Once she finished with that, she started muscle lifting. Using her hands as "lobster claws", she ran them up Mario's back at the side and pinched his muscles very gently, causing him to shiver in pleasure. She smiled a bit; she knew this must be having an intoxicating effect on him.

* * *

Peach continued massaging Mario in a series of ways, with him sinking deeper and deeper into total relaxation. Once she was finished with his back, she started on his head and neck. She knew she had to be very careful; his neck was partially ticklish. If she tickled him by accident, he would giggle and tense up, which was the opposite of what she wanted him to do. She rubbed her thumbs in a circular motion, going slowly and steady.

Meanwhile, Mario was practically melting in relaxation and pleasure. His eyes were getting heavy, preparing him to drift into a peaceful state of unconsciousness. He felt as though his whole body was submerged into a cool oasis (even though Peach had only massaged his back).

_ I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed in my life..._ he thought blissfully, letting out a soft moan.

_ Once you reach total alleviation, you'll finally be able to rest,_ a soft, gentle voice (that sounded a lot like him) said in his mind.

_ But w-wait...!_ Mario thought quickly, feeling his consciousness begin to slip. _Who will take care of Peach?_

_ Don't worry, I'll do that for you. I'll do that and you can finally get some nice sleep. You'll be able to play with the butterflies now! _the little voice said eagerly.

"Butterflies..." Mario whispered softly, closing his eyes. Once he did, his body fell limp. He was finally in complete requiescence.

* * *

As soon as she felt Mario's body go dormant, she stopped the massage, feeling satisfied. Her work was done. Peach walked around and looked at his sleeping figure. He looked so refreshed, just like a little child napping.

"I better get Luigi," she whispered, barely able to contain her excitement. "He'll be so happy to see this!" With that, she quickly went out of the room, not noticing the flowers in the vases begin to grow dramatically and the glow in the room grow brighter.


	3. Hello, Wolfie

Mario was swimming in a sea of darkness. Anyone else would have been afraid to be floating in an area void of light, but he wasn't. He felt at peace here. He didn't have a care in the world right now. All he did at this moment was lay upon a surface that didn't exist and sigh in peace.

_ It feels nice to be here, right?_ the little voice asked. Mario couldn't tell where the voice was exactly; it felt as though it was all around him. But he didn't care. To be without the heavy weight of stress was awesome.

"Yeah, it feels amazing. No worries at all," Mario replied, stretching. Floating in a dark void against a nonexistent surface was completely against the laws of gravity and physics, he realized. Then he smiled. It didn't matter now, he guessed. He didn't even know where he was, to begin with.

"It sure feels great to know nothing at all right now..." he whispered passively.

_ So, you stay and relax as long as you need to, and I will take care of everything for you!_ the little voice said happily. _You won't need to worry, I'm pretty sure._

"Fine by me," Mario said pleasantly. His eyes began to close. An image of a tropical beach started to form in his mind, and he could see every detail of it.

_ Bye-bye, now! I'll see you later!_ the voice said, soon fading away.

"Bye..." Mario said softly before closing his eyes, smiling.

* * *

"Really, Luigi, he looked so relaxed! It was unbelievable!" Peach was saying excitedly to Luigi as they headed up the stairs towards the massage room.

"Well, then, you must be a professional masseur, huh?" Luigi teased, playfully tapping her arm. "I can't wait to see him."

"Okay then, eager brother, he's right in-" Peach's voice trailed off when she opened the massage table. "There...?"

Mario was gone, along with his red shirt.

"O-Oh, no!" Peach cried out. "He's gone!"

"Where did he go?" Luigi asked, concerned.

"I'm right behind you!" a cheerful voice said behind them.

"_AAAHHHH!_" Peach and Luigi shouted, jumping a mile. They both whirled around quickly, their hearts beating wildly. When they saw who it was, their eyes grew so wide, they would have fallen out of their heads if it was possible. "Mario, is that you...?!"

* * *

Mario gave a little twirl, giggling happily. "Yes, it's me, you silly-heads!"

"Silly-heads...?" Luigi repeated softly, his mind blown. Was this really his brother standing in front of him? Or was this his overactive imagination?

"M-Mario..." Peach started. "What...what happened to your _ears?!_"

Mario touched his ears gently. "I-I don't know. Is something wrong with them?"

"They're-they're furry! They're animal ears!" Peach continued. She gaped at his now brown furry ears, which twitched every now and then. "It's unbelievable!"

"And you...you don't like them?" Mario asked, his eyes beginning to water. His lower lip quivered softly.

Peach and Luigi could not believe that Mario was starting to cry. This was one hell of a change from his normal tough personality. "Wait, don't cry, Mario," Luigi quickly said, going over to his brother. "We like your ears, it's just that...we weren't expecting them to be resembling wolf's ears, that's all."

"Oh...okay, then..." Mario said, wiping his eyes. "Um...is it okay if we can, um...get something to eat?"

Peach nodded gratefully. "Yes...yes, let's get something to eat," she said, relieved that Mario was finally thinking about eating. Maybe later he would take a nap or something. "Come on, then."

"Yay!" Mario said happily as he started to skip towards the stairs, with the other two following him.

Peach and Luigi's eyes grew wide as they saw a new change in the elder sibling. In addition to his furry brown ears, he had also gotten a long, fluffy brown tail with a white tip that grew out the end of his tailbone.

"Oh my God..." Peach gasped, feeling lightheaded. How in the world of tacos could this happen?

"What kind of massage did you do on him?! He's completely 'relaxed', alright, but _wolf ears_ and a _tail?!_" Luigi whispered frantically to her.

"I-I don't know! It was just a back massage!" Peach whispered back.


	4. Ice Cream

While Luigi and Peach were whispering among themselves and walking, Mario happily bounced down the stairs as though they were made of Jell-O. From there, he skipped down the main room until he got to the dining hall.

"Whoa, this place is big!" he exclaimed to himself. The dining hall was one large room, with long rows of tables down the middle. Lots of Toads and Yoshis were already in the hall, serving themselves. The buffet section lay against the back wall, with each type of food in its proper place. Along the edges of the room stood tall pillars that had lovely mushroom-related designs sculpted into them. Between the pillars hung velvet curtains that gave the amber-colored room a warm, fuzzy touch.

But Mario didn't notice this much. What he was interested in was the food that was available in the buffet itself. There were all sorts of kinds: the appetizers, main courses, and of course, the desserts - which he was _especially_ interested in. There was delicious ice cream, scrumptious pie, slices of tasty cake, crunchy chocolate chip cookies (loaded with marshmallows), and all sorts of yummy puddings.

Without a word, Mario immediately headed towards the dessert section, grabbing a plate as well. When he got to the dessert, he reached for some ice cream, a few cookies, and a slice of strawberry pie. Once he was done, he went and sat down at a table that had a few Toads sitting there already.

While he was eating, the Toads stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Whoa, man..." one of the female Toads said to her friends. "That is the cutest wolfie I've even _seen_!"

"Omigosh, I know right! I could just hug the little guy!" one of the friends said, little hearts dancing around her.

Mario stopped eating for a moment and looked at the Toads. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt...but who are you talking about?" he asked softly.

The two Toads squealed loudly. "He actually _talked _to us~!" they said, swooning in their chairs and falling in their food. "Best...day...ever!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luigi and Peach had just entered the dining room, still talking softly among themselves and looking for Mario.

"You sure you didn't do any kind of voodoo or some magic stuff like that, right?" Luigi asked.

"For the last time, _no! _All I did was massage him until he fell asleep!" Peach replied exasperatedly, waving her hands for extra emphasis. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Before Luigi could answer, a few Yoshis pushed past him and headed for the tables. "Over there! I heard the little wolf's sitting there!" one of them said.

"Oh, I heard he's the most adorable thing in the Mushroom Kingdom!" another one said, equally excited.

"Who are they talking about?" Peach said, looking at the gushing Yoshis.

"I don't know, but it's rude of them to push people around and not apologize," Luigi said, annoyed, brushing some dust off him. "Let's go see what this is all about."

* * *

When they got to the table, their eyes widened. "What in the world...?"

They saw almost every Toad in the hall surrounding this table, talking and gushing about Mario, who had stopped eating and was looking at everyone nervously.

_"Omigosh, he's SOOO cute~!"_

_"He's got the most adorable little wolf ears I've ever seen!"_

_"Aww, now he's blushing!"_

"Are...are they talking about Mario?" Peach asked flatly, looking at all the Toads and Yoshis. This was taking on a whole new level of weird...

Luigi nodded. "I believe they are." Seeing that his brother was looking uncomfortable, he stepped forward and whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Excuse me, everybody, but Mario needs to leave now," he said, going to the table and taking Mario's hand. "We're terribly sorry for this inconvenience."

"Don't let him leave!" Toadette said, pointing a finger at Mario. With that, she lunged for him, but only managed to grab his tail and pull. "I got him-"

Suddenly, Mario let out a loud pained yelp. "_Owww!_" His face reddened and he started to cry.

"Omigosh!" Peach exclaimed. She quickly ran over to Mario: "A-Are you okay, honey?" Seeing that Toadette was still grabbing his tail, the princess swatted her hand away. "Come on, let's go," she said gently.

"Wait, Peach, look!" Luigi called, pointing. "Something's forming over Mario's head!"

When Peach turned and looked, her eyes widened. "What the...?"

A small dark thundercloud took shape and formed directly over Mario's head. A little bolt of lightning struck, then it began to rain over him, making his wolf ears wet.

"I think we better leave right now," Luigi said quickly to Peach, who nodded. The two quickly exited the room, taking Mario with them, while the rest of the citizens in the room started to shout at Toadette for making Mario cry.


End file.
